


Ugg Boots, Pipes, and Gold Fish

by UnknownUncut



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Innocence, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Laphicet is lonely, Raven is just Raven, Repede being helpful, Ruca was teenage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Repede wakes up late and gets stuck in the morning 'rush'.





	Ugg Boots, Pipes, and Gold Fish

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just to see how things would go and I hope it turns out alright. Ruca is wearing ugg boots because the first time I saw him I didn't know his name and just called him ugg boots guy and it stuck for me. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this random mess.

It’s early morning and the whole ship is bustling about getting their day started. Repede walks past some people in the cabin area, knocking them out of the way when they step into his path.

Yuri plus three others had left three hours earlier due to the monster of the week destroying a nearby town. Repede was offered to go but the dog turned it down so he can spend time lazing around the ship for a change.

He stops before the step, taking note of Ruca Milda sitting on the stairs. Repede has seen the teen lollygagging around the ship before, mostly because the teen is never ask to go out and help unlike the others.

Repede walks up some of the steps before stopping before the teen, who’s taking up the whole next step. The yellow scarf (muffler?) the dog normally sees tuck nicely away is now hanging loose around Ruca’s neck. Something must be wrong.

Repede nudge Ruca’s arm which gains the swordsman’s attention fairly easy.

“Oh hello Repede, you probably want by,” The teen pulls his legs up to his chest and motion for the dog with knives to go past. However Repede didn’t move but nudge Ruca again.

Ruca sighs, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. Repede moves so he’s sitting across from the teen, normally sitting right across from Yuri gets him to talk no matter what but it seems that Ruca might be a little different.

“What are you doing Repede?” Ruca ask. “Are you trying to get me to talk?”

Repede nods, the pipe forgotten in favour of walking about without hitting the children in the face when they come to talk to him. Also because it’s too early in the morning and Repede is still half asleep.

Ruca shakes his head, sighing, before he spoke, “I went back to Regnum yesterday, I thought it would be nice going back to check on things, that didn’t happened.” He wrap his arms around his legs in some form of comfort. “When I got there I completely forgot what Mileena had said about the whole our worlds being copy and only something’s are copied over into the island, and I forgot that people only see me as an easy target to pick on…”

Repede nudge the teen’s leg and turn his head up the stairs. Ruca tilts his head in confusion but follows after the dog when Repede got up.

The walk to the kitchen was a little clearer than Repede’s walk to the stairs. The kitchen is big but only because of the sitting area that it’s connected to. Luckily there are only three people in here. Sorey, Mikleo, and Raven.

Sorey looks up from the French toast he’s making. “Oh hey Ruca, Repede.” Sorey gives them a half wave before Mikleo told him that his food’s burning. “What!” he jumps and looks back, he ends up throwing a butter knife at Mikleo, who easily dodges the attack.

“Well looks who’s up, strange for you to sleep in Repede,” Raven pulls out one of the very tall chairs (stool).

Repede manages to get up on to the stool and take a seat before motioning for Ruca. Raven chuckles and points his fork at Ruca.

“It seems that Repede’s going to be your buddy for the day, or until Yuri gets back.”

Sorey place a plate of French toast in front of Ruca before going back to cooking.

“Oh, I guess.” Ruca didn’t really touch his food which Sorey notice but didn’t say anything.

The humans and seraph ate their food in silence, which grows awkward for Repede. The dog got up, nudging Ruca before he got done, and headed out the door. He heard, before he left, Raven saying that Repede wanted Ruca to meet up with him later, which the dog does.

**…**

Repede wanders around the ship for a while before coming across Laphicet. The malakhim child is sitting on one of the crates in the storage area of the ship, which is also where everyone hangs out when returning from missions.

Repede sits down across from Laphicet, on another crate across from him. Laphicet looks up from the cards in his hands to see Repede sitting across from him.

“Hello Repede…”

The dog’s guessing that Velvet is one of the people that left with Yuri. Before Repede can work his charm of getting people to talk without words, Ruca shows up.

“Hey Laphicet,” Ruca sounds a little better, “so what game are we playing?”

“Gold fish, I think, frankly I don’t know how to play.” Laphicet shrugs and set the cards down.

Ruca sat down on next to Laphicet and picks the cards up, giving them a quick shuffle, he gave them out five to each of them. Yes even Repede.

They played gold fish for a little while before Yuri shows up. Yuri, from head to toe, is soaked in water.

Yuri leans against the crate that Repede is sitting on and takes a look at his friend’s card. There’s three of most of the cards in the pile, already knowing that Repede is going to let either Ruca won or Laphicet but it’s hard to say since the dog could do a 180 and take the winnings for himself.

Laphicet won in the end.

Ruca offered to make ice-cream sandwiches for everyone, which is also one of Yuri’s weakness, and everyone follows along behind Ruca, expect for Yuri who went to go change.

Repede glad for the day, mostly because he actually, kinda, help people even without picking a fight with the monster of the week.

Yuri came back and drops a towel on top of the dog’s head. A wet towel.

Yuri smirks as he takes off, Repede right behind him.

Today was a good day.


End file.
